


Super

by Lefteye



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Comedy, Dirty Jokes, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Married Life, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9492737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefteye/pseuds/Lefteye
Summary: Una serie di drabble sulla coppia Bulma/Vegeta, ispirate alla nuova serie Dragon Ball Super.1. Le regole del gioco2. Esperti in materia3. Fusion4. What if5. Menu speciale





	1. Le regole del gioco

La partita terminò con la vittoria della squadra rossa, e andarono tutti a festeggiare a casa di Bulma.  
A fine serata, la donna si soffermò sul terrazzo con il marito a bere l’ultimo bicchiere di sake.  
«Tu conoscevi le regole del gioco, vero?»  
«Eh?» Vegeta la guardò con aria interrogativa.  
«Hai chiesto se lo scopo del baseball non fosse quello di colpire l’avversario con la palla, ma in realtà sapevi che non funziona così. Hai colpito Yamcha di proposito!»  
«Non so di cosa stai parlando» rispose il Saiyan voltandole le spalle.  
Aspettò che la moglie fosse andata a letto, poi polverizzò la sua copia di “Baseball per principianti”.


	2. Esperti in materia

Vegeta era accorso nella camera matrimoniale attirato dalle grida isteriche di Bulma e aspettandosi di trovare un malintenzionato o, nel migliore dei casi, un pipistrello entrato dalla finestra.  
Invece era Kakarot, che si era teletrasportato nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato. Di nuovo.  
«Chiedo scusa!» aveva esclamato. «Ma non penserete che sia venuto qui a vedere le tette cadenti di Bulma? Che mi interessa?!» erano state le sue fatali ultime parole prima di volatilizzarsi.  
Maledetto. Era tipico di lui, sganciare la bomba e poi filarsela.  
Si voltò verso Bulma e la sorprese con uno sguardo offeso.  
«Non starai davvero rimuginando su quello che ha detto Kakarot? Cosa vuoi che ne capisca lui, di tette?»


	3. Fusion

«Avanti, Vegeta, dobbiamo fare la fusion se vogliamo sconfiggere Zamasu!»  
Goku non capiva la sua reticenza. Fare la fusion comportava alcuni effetti collaterali – tra cui il rischio che il processo fosse irreversibile – ma era un sacrificio necessario per eliminare quel nemico potentissimo.  
Forse Vegeta si sentiva ancora in imbarazzo dall’ultima volta: del resto, una volta trasformati in Vegeth, ognuno acquisiva i pensieri e i ricordi dell’altro.  
«Non ti preoccupare, Vegeta: ho già visto Bulma nuda _un milione_ di volte. Non mi scandalizzo più a vedere cosa pensi» disse con fare rassicurante.  
Accanto a loro vi erano Mirai Trunks e i due Kaiohshin.  
«KAKAROT!!» 


	4. What if

Ogni tanto Bulma non poteva fare a meno di fantasticare su come la sua vita avrebbe potuto essere, se certe cose fossero andate diversamente.  
Se avesse sposato Yamcha? Se avesse esaudito il suo desiderio di incontrare l’uomo dei suoi sogni?  
Ma a volte si domandava cose un po’ più... triviali.  
«Cosa sarebbe successo se avessimo fatto sesso su Namek?» chiese un giorno a Vegeta.  
«Cosa ti salta in testa?»  
«Penso sarebbe stato molto eccitante... due nemici giurati travolti dalla passione! Non puoi negare che già allora ci fosse una certa tensione erotica.»  
«Non dire sciocchezze. Io volevo uccidervi tutti quanti.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa drabble è ispirata ad alcune fanart trovate su Tumblr e riguardanti un'ipotetica storia B/V iniziata sul pianeta Namek. Secondo me Vegeta non era ancora pronto per lasciarsi andare a certi romanticismi... ;)


	5. Menu speciale

Vegeta era infuriato.  
«Non posso credere che tu abbia servito a Lord Beerus il _mio_ piatto preferito, quello che prepari _solo per me_ » sibilò alla compagna.  
«Oh, tesoro, sono ben altre le cose che faccio solo per te...» rispose Bulma maliziosamente.  
«COOOSA?!» sbraitò Beerus-sama, avendo captato la conversazione. «Bulma, mi stai nascondendo un piatto prelibato che cucini solo per Vegeta? Vuoi forse scatenare la mia ira?»  
«Ehm, dubito che Bulma stesse parlando di un piatto che si mangia a tavola...» intervenne Whis. Ma il demone era asessuato, e non colse l’allusione. Vegeta e Bulma erano paralizzati dall’imbarazzo.  
«E dove si mangia? Lo voglio sapere. SUBITO!»  
«Lord Beerus, venga, dobbiamo fare un discorsetto...»

**Author's Note:**

> Come già accennato, sono tornata a scrivere su questo fandom dopo molto tempo, grazie alla nuova serie Super. Mi piace perché tratta i personaggi un po' come li ho sempre trattati io, ovvero dal loro lato più leggero e comico. Ho quasi sempre descritto la mia coppia preferita in questo modo e sono contenta di avere del nuovo materiale su cui lavorare.  
> Non ho ancora stabilito la lunghezza di questa raccolta, ma di sicuro ci saranno almeno altre tre drabble.  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, se sono migliorata o peggiorata rispetto a qualche anno fa, accetto qualunque consiglio.  
> Potete contattarmi anche su Twitter! Grazie a chi leggerà questa raccolta!  
> Follow @aciDnorev


End file.
